


No es un paso atrás (es un paso más)

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, hq rare pair weekend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quieres su cabello bicolor entre tus dedos, sus brillantes ojos siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos, sus manos entrelazándose con las tuyas. Quieres su cabeza descansando sobre tu regazo por las tardes mientras él lee y tú escuchas música. </p><p>Quieres a Bokuto, es todo. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es un paso atrás (es un paso más)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _hurt_ //“ _Uninvited, the thought of you stayed too late in my head,so I went to bed, dreaming you hard, hard, woke with your name, like tears, soft, salt, on my lips, the sound of its bright syllables. like a charm, like a spell._ ” ~ Ann Carol Duffy

Un  _tic-tac_ hace eco en la habitación. Resuena contra las paredes y se mete en tus oídos, cada vez más fuerte. Es un reloj, lo sabes, pero bien podría ser una bomba, porque a medida que pasan los segundos sientes que estás a punto de explotar.

_Tic-tac._

Al ruido del reloj, se suman los latidos de tu corazón, acompasados con las manecillas que se mueven inclementes, recordándote que el tiempo no perdona y pasa. El tiempo no tiene piedad y avanza como un derrumbe, llevándose todo lo que has conocido a su paso.

_Tic-tac._

Cierras los ojos. Esperas. Inhalas, exhalas. Tu pecho se mueve al ritmo de tu respiración mientras esperas. Nunca has sido una persona paciente, pero después de cierto tiempo de práctica el hábito se ha arraigado. Y mientras antes protestabas cuando las cosas no salían a tu modo, ahora eres más estoico (la mayoría de las veces).

_Tic-tac._

Sin embargo, esto es una prueba a tu paciencia. A tu paciencia de santo, dirías tú. Es el obstáculo más alto que has tenido que saltar y sientes que preferirías aguantarte a Ushiwaka detrás de ti todo el día repitiéndote ese monótono "deberías haber ido a Shiratorizawa". Preferirías a Ushiwaka a escuchar de nuevo el  _tic-tac_ del reloj.

Y luego, escuchas un jadeo. Como estás casi solo en la habitación, crees que es algún espíritu, después recuerdas exactamente en  _dónde_ estás y saltas de tu silla. El  _tic-tac_ del reloj queda olvidado en algún rincón de tu mente y apresuradamente, te pones de pie, acercándote a la camilla.

—Tooru —murmura la voz entrecortada de Bokuto. Tu única reacción es apretar tus puños alrededor de las sábanas. Sientes como si el mundo diera vueltas y por un momento, lo ves todo borroso y quieres decirle algo, pero las palabras se ahogan en tu garganta, todas quieren salir al mismo tiempo, pero tú no puedes obligarte a decirlas. Todo lo que quieres decir se queda allí, atascado. Bokuto te mira fijamente, sus grandes ojos dorados oscurecidos por los días de inconsciencia, hundidos por la falta de luz y comida.

Tu mano encuentra la de él, es un movimiento tan natural como sus respiraciones y que has extrañado de un modo casi infantil, que te recuerda a esos días en que tu madre te dejaba solo en el jardín de niños. Tú no sabías si volvería, la incertidumbre llenaba tus ojos de lágrimas y tus pulmones de aire, lo suficiente para gritar y pedirle que no se fuera. Ella se había ido y te habías quedado con los ojos llorosos, la garganta reseca y una profesora que te decía que todo iba a ir bien. Tú solo querías a tu mamá.

De esa misma manera, has estado pensando en Bokuto durante esos días. Solo fueron cinco, pero han sido los cinco peores días de toda tu existencia, estás seguro. Y no es una exageración, no de esas que Iwa-chan critica tanto. Es una exageración vital, importantísima para tu existencia. Has extrañado a Bokuto mucho, muchísimo, porque temías que jamás iba a volver.

Es terrible pensar de esa manera, pero fue una posibilidad.

Recuerdas claramente estar sentado junto a Iwa-chan y Mattsun en una heladería. Mattsun hablaba de una chica que había conocido en una fiesta, Iwa-chan lo escuchaba y le preguntaba algo de vez en cuando. Tú solo asentías, fingiendo que escuchabas, pero la verdad era que tu mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, más allá de lo que veías, pensabas en muchas cosas y en solo una al mismo tiempo. Pensabas en el ulular de una lechuza, la perfecta imitación de Bokuto, un par de ojos dorados y su cabello raro.

Mattsun e Iwa-chan se dieron cuenta que no escuchabas, era obvio. Aun así, siguieron aceptando tus leves asentimientos y continuaron hablando. Entonces, tu celular sonó. Habías prometido que no ibas a tocar el aparato durante el tiempo que estuvieras allí, sin embargo, los ojos de Iwa-chan ven lo que tú ves y te indica que contestes, que no hay problema. Mattsun intenta protestar, pero Iwa-chan lo hace callar.

Un rato después, corres por los pasillos de un hospital. Es una suerte que no te choques con nadie, o es quizá que todo el mundo te evita porque ven tu rostro descompuesto, tu ropa desordenada y tu cabello despeinado y piensan que lo mejor es darte el paso, porque corres una carrera contra el tiempo.

Lo último que ves de Bokuto aquél día, es su cuerpo en una camilla, cubierto de rasguños, moretones y vendajes, una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro y sus ojos entrecerrados. Su boca se tuerce en un gesto de dolor y lo único que puedes hacer, mientras lo llevan a la sala de cirugía es morderte un labio, hasta que sientes el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Cinco días después, ha abierto los ojos y tú solo puedes sonreír. Bokuto medio repite tu nombre, tú asientes y le prometes que todo va a estar bien.

. . . .

Piensas que si hubieses sido más insistente en que Bokuto no se comprara esa maldita motocicleta, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, pasó y es precisamente porque pasó, que Bokuto decide que ya no quiere el aparato y vende todas sus partes. Claro, el pobre no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas porque la moto fue una adquisición de una tortuosa seguidilla de trabajos de medio tiempo durante su colegio y sus dos primeros años de universidad.

Tú le das una palmada en el hombro, mientras derrama una lágrima al deshacerse de lo último que le quedaba: el casco. Recibes el dinero y lo guardas, luego te sientas en la cama, junto a Bokuto.

—Ya está —le dices. Bokuto sorbe por la nariz, el puchero que hace te parece adorable, no dudas en mencionárselo.  
—Siempre dices lo mismo —responde Bokuto, tratando de rascarse la piel debajo del yeso en su brazo izquierdo.  
—¿Dudas de mi sinceridad? —le dices, sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Bokuto no responde y tú piensas que de verdad dudó de ti.

No quieres eso. Sueles gastarle bromas y molestarlo, a veces te ríes de él, pero nunca tienes una mala intención. Solo quieres jugar, porque jugar es una de las formas en que has aprendido a demostrar cariño; has aprendido que desnudar tu alma frente a alguien no es tu estilo, a menos que haya mucho licor de por medio y aun así, te las has arreglado para hacerlo parecer como una broma, algo que no es propio de ti.

Ocultas lo que sientes, porque sabes que una vez lo sueltes, será como dardos, caerán sobre todos los que quieres y todos saldrán heridos. No pretendes herir a los que quieres.

Pero Iwa-chan una vez te dijo que dejaras de ser dramático. Que tus palabras no son como dardos, más bien son como un tornado, con una fuerza destructora increíble; Iwa-chan te había dicho que lo que los tornados destruían, siempre se podía reconstruir, con tiempo, esfuerzo y dedicación, no era una tarea imposible. Y aunque tus palabras son como un tornado, también pueden tener la delicadeza del viento en verano. Eres capaz de destruir y construir, había dicho Iwa-chan. E Iwa-chan ha sido el único que, fuerte como una roca, te ha aguantado. Quizá tenga razón, piensas.

Miras a Bokuto, con su cabeza gacha, su cabello sobre sus ojos y te preguntas si lo destruirás o lo ayudarás a construir algo que nunca has imaginado.

. . . .

No eres caótico, no eres tormenta. No eres una colección de errores y cicatrices. Tampoco llevas la fuerza destructora de la naturaleza en tus acciones. No eres un fantasma de la imaginación de tus amigos.

Eres el  _tic-tac_ del reloj en la pared, que lleva el ritmo de tu corazón. Eres un cuerpo que se mueve al ritmo de la música de gemidos y gruñidos. Eres respiración acelerada, dedos que se doblan, uñas que se entierran en la piel. Eres el rastro húmedo que deja su lengua contra tu piel.

Existes.

Existes para este momento y para muchos más. Eres real y tu piel sube de temperatura con cada toque, tu voz sólo puede pedir más y tus manos sólo pueden buscar las de él.

Eres tú.

No tienes la fuerza de un tornado, ni la delicadeza de la brisa. Eres un manojo de instintos incontrolables.

Y él…

Él es ojos dorados que brillan con la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Es una mano en tu cadera y la otra en tu pecho. Es su boca explorando rincones de tu cuerpo que tú hasta ahora no conoces. Él es una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada. Él es un pecho amplio y músculos definidos, que tus manos recorren como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Él es el susurro de su nombre que sale de tus labios y una mordida en tu oreja.

Él es él. Tú eres tú.

De alguna manera encajan, o se las han arreglado para encajar.

. . . .

Lo único que le queda a Bokuto del accidente, es una cicatriz en su frente. Le dices que es sexy, pero él se niega a creerlo y por mucho tiempo, deja de usar gel en el cabello, dejándolo caer sobre su frente, tapando su ceja derecha.

Tú le dices que es tonto.

Bokuto te mira fijamente, hay algo salvaje en sus ojos, algo desconocido. Te dice que tú no sabes de esas cosas, que nunca has sentido como todo se derrumba frente a ti y te quita todo lo bueno que creías ser.

Le dices que no sea dramático. Y de repente te sientes como Iwa-chan. Regañándolo, tratando de sacarlo del hoyo que ha cavado para sí mismo. No eres como Iwa-chan, nunca tienes las palabras correctas.

Bokuto dice algo más que no alcanzas a captar y luego dice que siempre has sido así. Que a ti te ha tocado lo peor y la vida de los demás no importa, porque no hay ningún sufrimiento peor que el tuyo.

Y se va.

No sabes si es para siempre o solo por ese día, mientras se le pasa lo que sea que le ha dado. Tú te quedas congelado en tu sitio, Bokuto ha dicho lo que tú temías, lo que siempre has sabido es verdad, pero que nunca has querido admitir.

Marcas el número de la única persona que te va a escuchar en ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —contesta la áspera voz de Iwa-chan.  
—Iwa-chan… —dices y antes de romper a llorar, entiendes por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar el pobre contigo—. Definitivamente te causé muchos problemas, ¿verdad?

Iwa-chan suspira y te escucha.

. . . .

—No te vayas —le dices a Bokuto. Éste suelta la maleta de viaje que lleva y te mira, sorprendido.  
—¿Qué haces acá?  
—Decirte que no te vayas.  
—Tooru…

Las piezas que se han encargado de pulir y armar a lo largo de los últimos dos años, se han salido de su lugar. No sabes cómo arreglarlo, ese es uno de tus problemas. La paciencia de santo tiene un límite para ti, y ya lo has sobrepasado. Ya no te soportas.

No quieres escuchar excusas, ni caprichos. No quieres que el  _tic-tac_ del reloj vuelva a ser tu única compañía, ni que Iwa-chan te regañe por deprimirte sin antes hacer algo por solucionar tu problema.

Quieres la compañía de las tardes frías junto a ti. El calor de su cuerpo junto al tuyo. Quieres volver a apurarlo para que salga del baño porque se te va a hacer tarde para ir a clase. Quieres escuchar su risa cuando le cuentas alguna estupidez. Quieres reírte cuando él te cuenta alguna estupidez. Quieres su cabello bicolor entre tus dedos, sus brillantes ojos siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos, sus manos entrelazándose con las tuyas. Quieres su cabeza descansando sobre tu regazo por las tarde mientras él lee y tú escuchas música.

Quieres a Bokuto, es todo. 

Sin pensar, lo jalas del brazo a través del aeropuerto.

—Tooru… —protesta Bokuto.  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
—¿Hablar?  
—Sí, hablar.  
—¿Sabes? Iba de vacaciones. A Hawái —. No sabes de dónde demonios ha sacado Bokuto un tiquete para Hawái en solo una semana, tampoco te importa. Se lo haces saber.  
—Me importa un bledo —le dices. Bokuto se deja llevar por tu mano.

Cuando están de vuelta en el apartamento, dejas de ocultar lo que sientes. Desnudas tu alma frente a Bokuto, con la misma fluidez con la que has desnudado tu cuerpo tantas veces. Bokuto te mira, te escucha, asiente, para después tomar tu mano entre las de él. Luego, él también desnuda su alma frente a ti.

. . . .

Eres como la brisa que sopla en verano, cálida, lenta y silenciosa. Remueves su cabello con delicadeza y pasas tus dedos por su cabeza una, dos y tres veces, y él cierra los ojos frente al contacto, una sonrisa de satisfacción impresa en sus labios.

Tocas la cicatriz de su ceja, que llamas a modo de juego "la cicatriz de la discordia". Él ha aprendido a tomárselo con humor y, poco a poco, también ha aprendido a dejarla a la vista, a sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Eres como la brisa, que sopla levemente sobre sus mejillas, avanza sobre sus ojos y luego a sus oídos. Él se estremece.

Luego te conviertes en viento. El viento de otoño, más fuerte y seguro. El viento que acelera su ritmo sólo para ver como él reacciona.

Él es como un ave.

Un ave con largas y fuertes alas, que mueve sus ojos ávidamente sin perder de vista a su presa, que extiende sus garras y la atrapa con facilidad, no la deja escapar. Se aferra a ti con firmeza, mientras tu soplo se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Y luego, extiende sus alas. Mucho más largas de lo que jamás te has imaginado, mucho más fuertes de lo que creías. Y se deja llevar. La dirección que tome el viento, es la que tomará él. Aunque tú quieres tomar el control, le preguntas a dónde quiere ir, Bokuto te responde después de un rato de duda. Tú sonríes y lo tomas en tus brazos, con la fuerza del viento, la determinación de la tormenta.

A dónde quiera ir él, tú lo llevarás.

Tú eres el viento, él es el ave que surca los cielos.

Tú eres el impulso, él es la dirección.

Así es como encajan ustedes dos.

* * *


End file.
